Heart to Heart
by KyoxSakiFan
Summary: I thought I loved Tadese…But there is just something in HIS eyes tonight…Who is he really? Who are you…Ikuto? Ikuto x Amu


Heart to Heart

Romance

Pairing: Ikuto x Amu

Setting: During the 'date', where they went to the play on the rides. My own version of this scene.

Summary: I thought I loved Tadese…But there is just something in HIS eyes tonight…Who is he really? Who are you…Ikuto?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters…(As much as I would LOVE to own Ikuto…)

I laughed at the lost look on his face, not used to the cute 'pout' look he was displaying. Ikuto wasn't the time of guy that displayed such an emotion so openly. He seemed closed off and always tried to act as cool as possible. Sometimes I wondered if he ever got sad or lonely.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, fully taking in his now visible form. He was cramped inside the small teacup with me via my request, his eyes boring into mine without restraint. It was slightly unnerving in a good way…I couldn't explain it.

"You know, I could never show this side of me to my parents…" I giggled a little, too distracted by the hilarious look on his face to complete my serious thought.

His eyes, which had started to become slightly dazed over with thought, snapped back to mine immediately. "Even though they're family?"

"Yeah. You see at home, I have this big sister character. It's not that I hate my outside character, but whenever we go to an amusement park we always let Ami ride whatever she wants. To be truthful there are always rides I'd like to go on too."

I felt a light blush spread across my cheeks and I looked down, unable to meet his searching gaze. Why was I telling him all this? He was supposed to be my enemy! Any extra amount of information he knew about me could be used to his advantage in the long run. Yet, I couldn't explain it, but…I felt so _comfortable _with him. There was something in his eyes tonight…It made my stomach flutter pleasantly.

"Strong…" I whipped my head around to stare at him, having not expected a serious answer. I expected him to tease me, reprehend me, _something_…"Maybe if I could create a character like that then things would be easier for me."

Once more, I found myself becoming lost in his breath taking blue eyes. He wasn't staring at me like before. His head rested comfortably on his right hand as he transfixed his gaze on something random in the distance, obviously lost in serious thought. I wanted to know what he was thinking about to make his eyes swim with such overwhelming melancholy…It just seemed so obnoxiously out of place in those eyes…

…Why am I thinking about Ikuto's eyes?

I shook my head lightly to clear the thought. I was about to start talking again, when his voice interrupted me.

"We all used to come to this amusement park to play and now…The time we could pick what we want to ride is ending."

Just…who IS this boy? I've always thought him to be a cat eared prankster with a wavering personality, but this…It was just so unlike what I'd thought him to be! It was almost…deep…

"Well, since this is my first time here…it's my beginning. So Ikuto, why don't you make it your beginning too?" I smiled up at him as he stared at me with wide eyes.

I just kept smiling. I couldn't explain it, but it felt as if a burden were completely taken off my shoulders. Maybe it just felt nice to let someone into my world for once; to show someone something other than my cool and spicy character.

Why didn't I ever feel this relieved when my friends saw a glimpse of this side of me?

Then, everything stopped and the park went dark.

"The breaker went down, nya~!" Yoru mewed, his eyes flashing genuine disappointment. He truly was a cute ball of fur…

"You ready to go home, Amu?" Ikuto moved to stand only to be caught by my wrist which had reached out to grab his hand as if by instinct. "Amu?"

I could feel the blush grow more intense as I forced my gaze anywhere except his piercing eyes. "If…if it's alright…I would like to stay here a little longer…" I knew I would already be in trouble for staying out this late, but I didn't want to leave yet.

"Okay, if you want to…" He sighed softly and sat back down with me without protest. I would be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit surprised. I was. I never expected him to yield to my request without even a smart remark.

Why did I always think the worst of Ikuto?

"You're supposed to hate me, you know." He stated, his eyes carefully meeting mine. "We're supposed to be enemies."

"I know…but I don't." I replied simply, my voice determined and unwavering. "All this time, you've repeatedly helped me…and you don't feel like an enemy. You're different."

"That's not what you said before." I stared at him, confused for a few moments before it dawned on me what he was talking about.

"_I hate you!…I HATE YOU!" _

I felt that darned blush cover my face again and I sighed lightly, catching his attention once more. "I was just…mad…Why did you do that, Ikuto?"

"It's my job. I didn't have a choice."

"You couldn't of said no? Anything?"

"Amu, I'm already rebelling enough by helping you. Do you really think I'd still be standing here if I proved even further to be Easter's enemy?" His voice held a bitter tone, surprising me. I'd never heard him speak that way before…It was as if he was trapped against his will…

Unable to deny the truth in his words, I once again felt as if I was a complete fool. I wanted to see into his mind and decipher his thoughts…I wanted to know what he was feeling and why he was feeling that way.

I was curious about Ikuto.

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"Nothing to worry yourself over. I'm not the kiddy king, you don't have to act all sentimental on me."

There was that cold edge I was used to, but it brought out another subject for me to ponder.

Just what did I feel for Tadase?

I've always felt that I loved him…but lately…His face wasn't the only one popping into my head whenever I thought about who I liked.

Whatever I felt for Tadase, I wasn't too stubborn to admit that I was slightly infatuated with Ikuto. He made my heart pound in ways I've never felt before and excited me in ways I shouldn't be feeling at my age. It unnerved me, especially when I realized that Tadase never made me feel the same way. I always felt cautious around him, like I had to be a perfect angel. His little 'Amulet Heart'. I just couldn't be myself, no matter how much I wanted to.

Yet, I always found my barriers slipping when I was with Ikuto. Why? Did I feel for Ikuto more than I felt for Tadase?

Argh, I could feel the headache coming on.

"I wasn't being sentimental! I just felt bad…" Once again, I was explaining myself to him. Why?

"It's all right. Don't worry about it, Amu."

My heart was pounding again. I needed to find something, _anything _to say to him. "No, its not. You seem sad somehow and…I know I can't understand your pain…but…I want to try…"

His eyes bore into mine once more and I started to feel increasingly self conscious. Why did it always feel like he was searching through my soul when he did that…?

"Maybe…Someday." He whispered gently, his gaze never leaving mine. I wanted to inquire more, but he abruptly stood and offered his hand to me. "I'd better get you home. Your parents are probably freaking out."

"Y-yeah…" I hesitantly took his hand and mine and pulled myself up, gingerly stepping over the side of the teacup. "When do you think I'll see you again?"

"The next time Easter decides to involve me I guess." He replied. He didn't turn to look at me as we walked casually along the sidewalk.

"I don't want to fight you Ikuto." There. I said it. Well, part of it. It wasn't as if I could actually confess my feelings _now _after all! Something just didn't feel…right…and I wanted to be sure before I said anything.

"I know, but we don't have a choice." He then smirked in my direction, going back to the teasing character I was used to. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, Amu."

"Jerk…" I muttered irritably, especially when he began laughing at my expression. "Oh shut it."

Our charas floated serenely behind us, obviously trying not to become involved.

He dropped me off at the front of my driveway and after character changing with Yoru, was gone like the wind.

I merely stood there for a few moments, staring off into the distance where he had been standing. Miki floated up beside me, her eyes also transfixed in the distance.

"We're both fools, aren't we?" I questioned softly, not having to ask Miki who she was thinking about.

"Maybe, just a little bit." She answered honestly, her eyes shining with embarrassment. I smiled at her before moving to enter my house, knowing already that I would be doomed the second I took a step inside. How was I supposed to explain why I was out this late? I couldn't tell them I was with Ikuto…My dad would have a heart attack if he found out I had been with a boy all this time…

With a deep breath, I pushed forward to meet my doom.

I just barely escaped being grounded for a month.

**AN: Just a random idea I wanted to type up. I mean, they just left us hanging there. I stared at the screen for minutes before I fully took in everything. Then, I realized there should have been much more to this scene than what was shown. I decided to tweak around with it and make my own version. Please note that my internet is currently off as I am writing this, and so the dialogue in the beginning is based solely off of memory. So please forgive me if it is not exactly accurate.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


End file.
